Alies that never where
by Ash505
Summary: It's been ten years since Ashley first came to the leaf. Now a new mission has come up but there is something wrong.


Allies that never were

Chapter 1: Old enemies.

It was a beautiful sunny day at the leaf village. Not that I seemed to notice anyway. I was out in a clearing near the village doing some training. Being me, I had somehow managed to get out of bed and snuck out the house before my twin brother and raced to this clearing to practice my jutsu but knowing my twin he was probably looking for me.

Anyway, I was out training in a clearing in the forest. My opponent was, as it usually is, a shadow clone. Sometimes I train with my twin but he could get a bit too carried away sometimes. I was locked in combat with my clone when suddenly a kunai flashed past me and hit my clone destroying it.

"What the…" I glanced around trying to figure out who through the kunai.

The sound of laughter echoed around the clearing. If I was not mistaken the laughter belonged to someone I knew very well. I spun around and spotted a boy with short goldish blond brown hair sitting in a tree. He was dressed in a black tracksuit and looked a lot like…

"Kinamaru! What the heck are you doing here?" I demanded. "I thought you would still be looking for me."

"Just waiting for another clone to destroy" Kinamaru suggested grinning. "Also, you chose a very obvious spot to train."

I frowned. I knew my twin well enough to know that he was waiting for me to resume training before pulling some sought of joke. Well I think two can play that trick. I turned and made it look like I was going to resume my training but I knew that Kinamaru was making hand signs behind my back. All I had to was wait for the right moment.

"Secret technique…"

I whipped around and made my own set of hand signs.

"Vine style: Vine lash" I knocked my brother out the tree he was in causing him to yelp as he tumbled to the ground. "Serves you right!"

"Now you have asked for it" Kinamaru announced.

Kinamaru leaped at me and we started mock wrestling each other.

"You two are such babies." A snobby voice said behind us.

Kinamaru and I froze with me stuck in a head lock. We knew that voice all too well. It belonged to Saskia, a green haired ninja from another squad. With her were the two boys from her squad who are equally mean. Saskia is older than us by two months and ever since she saw us she and her pals have been giving us trouble. I still haven't changed my mind about her hating us because me and Kinamaru have secret techniques and our own kekkei genkai's. Kinamaru suddenly glared at Saskia's team mates, Scorp and Sting, sensing they were going to say something like I could.

"Where's Blondie and Pinkie?" Scorp asked tauntingly.

I frowned and freed myself from Kinamaru's head lock. Saskia's habit of making up nicknames and her and her team saying them in a spiteful way. Blondie was the nickname she had made for Naruto the blue eyed hyperactive, knucklehead ninja of squad seven. Pinkie was the nickname she had made for Sakura the pink haired medical ninja of squad seven. Don't get on her bad side. She can hit very hard. So far Saskia had not thought of a nickname for Sai, the replacement ninja for Sasuke.

"You really should grow up and stop being silly" Saskia frowned before smirking and flicking her hair. "At least one good point is that I'm not like you. Little Half Limit!"

That did it. As much as I hate the nicknames that Saskia made for my friends and Kinamaru I hated the one she gave me the most. 'half Limit' was the nickname she gave me because of my disability. I was only able to half my chakra limit before being unable to perform any jutsu's. Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage and medical ninja, thinks it's some kind of incomplete sealing. Whoever put it on me did not know the complete the jutsu when they performed it. If they had mastered the full seal I wouldn't be able to use any chakra at all.

"You've asked for it this time Saskia!" I hissed.

"What cha going to do half limit? You can't take on all three of us at the same time" Saskia taunted while pretending to be studying her fingernails even though she knew I could take them down by catching them off guard although that would be a bit difficult at the present moment.

I glared daggers at her. Scorp pulled some sebbons out of a couple of hidden pouches up his sleeves on his shirt. Sting did the same, a smirk crossing his face. They were almost always ready to launch an attack and kept Saskia covered when attacked themselves. Saskia was stronger than them but would rather watch Scorp and Sting do the fighting until she wanted to join in before launching an attack herself. That way she avoided getting badly injured. I moved my arms together to make some hand signs but Kinamaru reached over and grabbed my wrist.

"Leave them Ashley. They aren't worth the trouble" Kinamaru released my wrist. I sighed and dropped my arms by my sides. Kinamaru was right. They weren't worth the trouble.

"That's right listen to your twin brother" Sting laughed tauntingly but stopped Saskia gave him a look.

"We've wasted too much time much time with these two" she announced to her team members. "Let's go and complete our mission we are meant to be doing. See ya later Half Limit. Kinney." Saskia, Scorp and Sting turned and walked away laughing.

I pulled a face behind their backs. They hit lucky that time. If Kinamaru had not stopped me, they may have ended up in the infirmary. Again. Last time I got into a fight with them Saskia, Scorp and Sting where out of action for three weeks while I was out of action for a month. On top of that, Sakura gave me the same lecture, about getting into unnecessary fights, for a week straight.

"Let's get back to the village and forget about them" Kinamaru suggested to me as he turned to go.

"What! Don't I get a lecture or anything?" I asked trying not to sound to hopeful.

"do you want one?" Kinamaru asked.

"no"

"then let's get moving. I happen to know that a certain someone left the house without having any breakfast this morning."

I laughed and gave my twin a playful punch in the shoulder He always seems to catch me out on that one.

"last one back's a rotten egg" I called and bolted off.

"you had a head start" Kinamaru pointed out as he chased after me.

"then hurry up slowcoach" I teased.

Kinamaru just laughed as he moved faster to catch up even though he had no chance of beating me. Catch him off guard with it ninety five percent of the time.


End file.
